vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Blade
|-|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's Hidden Blade= |-|Giovanni's Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed Lineage)= |-|Ezio's Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed II)= |-|Ezio's Roman Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood)= |-|Ezio's Roman Hidden Blade bracer= |-|Hookblade= |-|The First Hidden Blade= |-|Bayek's Hidden Blade= |-|Bayek's Hidden Blade upgrades (Main game)= |-|Pivot Blade= |-|Assassin's Creed Syndicate= |-|Darius' Hidden Blade= |-|Modern Hidden Blade= |-|Shock Blade= |-|Kiyoshi Takakura's Wire Razor Blade= |-|Bi-Jointed Blade= |-|Telescopic Blade= |-|Switchblade= |-|Arbaaz Mir's Trident Blade= |-|Nikolai Orelov's Hidden Blade= |-|Hidden Footblade= Summary The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon of the members of the Assassin Brotherhood, designed as their primary means of enacting assassinations. Consisting of a blade that can be discreetly extended or retracted from a bracer or gauntlet, the Hidden Blade's portability and concealability complement the Assassins' trademark affinity for stealth and freerunning. It allowed an Assassin to eliminate a target while drawing virtually no attention to themselves, and the techniques developed for its use often ensure near instantaneous death. Aside from its practical applications; it possesses a ceremonial status that owes to the long history of the weapon, dating back to at least the Achaemenid Empire when the Assassin Darius used it to kill the Persian king Xerxes I of Persia. This same blade was later passed on to Bayek who then included it as the signature weapon of the Assassin Brotherhood. Since then, the Hidden Blade has continued to evolve throughout the millennia. Originally requiring the removal of a ring finger to facilitate the extension of the blade, the weapon was modified during the Mentorship of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so that such a sacrifice was no longer necessary. Further modifications were carried out by various branches of the Brotherhood in subsequent centuries, often by individual users seeking to adapt it to their personal styles. Such examples include the Hidden Footblade of Shao Jun; the Pivot Blade of Ratonhnhaké:ton, the Trident Blade of Arbaaz Mir, and most recently, the Shock Blade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Hidden Blade, Hookblade, Pivot Blade, Wire-Razor Blade, Switchblade, Telescopic Blade, Bi-jointed blade, Trident Blade, Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Varies. The oldest Hidden Blade in use is over a thousand years old, still in pristine condition. Classification: Personal blade designed to activate at the slightest muscle tensions or via a ring-based mechanism, signature assassination weapon of the Assassins and even the Templars Powers and abilities: Electricity Manipulation (Shock Blade only) Users: Various people throughout history, including both Assassins, Templars and even those not involved in their conflict Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly far higher (Even the weakest iron-alloy-based Hidden Blades have been able to clash against Pieces of Eden, as in the case of Ezio, and could easily penetrate and tear apart thick metal-plated armor and even thick kevlar body armor with the slightest of slices, and could only be broken at their weak points. Some of the Hidden Blades could not be broken with brute force alone, as in the case of Edward Kenway, when he saw that Duncan Walpole's blades were only bent out of shape. The Hookblade was designed to withstand immense loads and could easily send peak-bodied Assassins like Ezio straight into the air and still be in completely good condition, and it could even survive latching onto ledges at the last moment without snapping or showing a single sign of stress at all. The Wire Razor Blade is capable of chopping up elite Templar soldiers in thick tactical body armor with ridiculous ease. Easily capable of withstanding air assassinations from great heights and can even penetrate stone, as seen in Galina Voronina's fight with Juhani Otso Berg) Speed: Unknown, depends upon the user Durability: At least Wall level, possibly far higher (Can only be broken at their weak points, where the blade meets the slider, the actual blade still remains in good condition. Even the weakest Hidden Blades are capable of surviving full-powered slash attacks from axes, swords and even capable of casually swatting them aside. The metal alloy designed by Altaïr enhances the blade's durability even further, although it was rare at his time and thus only reserved for the best of Assassins, including himself. The hookblade was capable of easily latching on to ledges in such a manner that most other metal hooks would suffer severe stress or outright shatter, but the Hookblade did not suffer from this weakness) Range: Extended melee range Weaknesses: Initially, one could lose their ring finger accidentally if they were to make a fist and then flex their forearm muscles, the mechanism by which the blade used to work. Later the flaw was fixed, but this now mechanism comes with the dangerous risk of accidentally activating the Hidden Blade while flicking the wrist unintentionally, which can result in the death of a person or the wielder themselves. The blade can be broken at the point where it meets the slider with a sufficiently powerful blow, however, one would have to exceed the blade's tensile strength to do so. Using weaker hidden blades in close-quarter-combat would require one to fight in such a way so as not to injure themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapons Category:Electricity Users Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Military